Snapshots
by Senira
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets spaced over Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy's time at school from the show's beginning to graduation, and perhaps a little sooner. Some are in chronological order, others are not. Light shonen-Ai warning.
1. Just Like Music

Ulrich's pen jittered across the paper as Odd backed into him yet again. He turned in his chair and glared across at his friend.

"Odd, cut it out! This report is due tomorrow! Shouldn't you be working on yours too?"

Odd pulled down his headphones.

"What?"

"I said, lay off! I'm trying to write!"

"Oh, relax! Mrs. Boytz always has really easy essays, you'll do fine. I had her last semester."

"But I have her _now_, and I need to get this done."

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute."

"Odd!"

Odd tapped up the volume on his CD player and resumed thumping around the room. Ulrich groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He shouldn't be surprised, after all; this was a familiar scene when it came to Odd. He had a tendency to goof off when it was crunch time, especially when hewasn't the one crunching.

"Pity it isn't Xana's music again," He muttered.

No, he thought instantly, that's not true. What had happened to Odd was no joke, and he wouldn't wish that on anyone, least of all his best friend.

"I couldn't stand it if anything bad happened to him." He said, and glanced over at his friend as he finished off a particularly slinky move.

"What?"

Ulrich's head whipped around. Odd was slipping off his headphones and staring at him. Ulrich flushed and turned back to the desk.

"Nothing. I was just...thinking about something else. An attack from before. It's nothing."

A tense silence filled the room. Odd opened his dresser drawer and Ulrich heard the gentle clatter of the CD player on the wood. Kiwi snuffled in his sleep. Ulrich bit the inside of his lip and picked up his pen. Now he couldn't think anymore. What was he going to write?

He jumped when Odd's hand touched his own on the desk.

"Sheesh, don't scare me like that!" Ulrich snapped. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat and scowled down at his paper.

Odd smiled. "I can help you if you want."

Ulrich said nothing. Odd bent to look at the page, and suddenly Ulrich's cheek was pressed against his neck. 

"Like I said, I took her class before. You guys are reading Heidi, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well," He squeezed the hand holding the pen, briefly, "I remember some of it. I can help."

It was hot in this room, why was it so hot? Ulrich shifted left in his chair, breaking contact with Odd, and it was like someone had dumped water on him. Odd gave him a half-lidded gaze, and Ulrich couldn't tell if he was upset or hurt or just being playful, but it was gone before he could analyze it further.

"I'd like that." Ulrich managed to choke out.

"Alright then!" Odd chirped in his usual humor, and he hopped onto Ulrich's bed and leaned against the wall.

"Let's get started."

"Hey, Odd. I didn't mean-"

"I said, let's go."

"Oh. Okay."

I'm sorry, he thought, as Odd began his lecture.


	2. Love Fool

Odd was watching them when they left the garden shed, tussled and blushing. Ulrich brushed the dust from his hair and planted another kiss on Yumi's cheek. She giggled- actually giggled!- and sauntered away.

"Wow! It looks like you two really hit it off." Odd said as Ulrich approached. He slapped him on the back when he got near enough and slung his arm over his shoulder in his usual gesture of comradeship.

"Well you see, we were just, um-"

"You were just lucky I saw you two sneak in there and I distracted Jim before he went by on his rounds. Bad enough to go into the garden shed, but to go and neck? I'm surprised at you, Ulrich, you're usually more careful than that."

"We weren't necking!"

"Sure you weren't. I suppose your shirt came unbuttoned all by itself, then."

"What?"

He hurriedly re-arranged his clothes while Odd snickered.

"Just don't go too fast now, you fox," Odd said.

"What?" Ulrich looked confused for a moment, then he turned bright red. "No, no! We'd never- I mean, we're only sixteen! Well, I'm sixteen, she's seventeen."

"Relax, relax! I was just kidding with you."

They continued to their room chattering quietly. They were in the other wing of dorms now; the first wing was reserved for freshman and sophomores, but the second was for juniors and seniors.

Ulrich watched Odd from the corner of his eye. What was that look he'd seen? Just before he walked over, Odd had been staring at him. No, not him really, but Yumi. Both of them, he guessed. He looked…disgusted.

"Hey Odd, can I, uh, talk to you about something?" He asked when they'd both settled into their usual spots.

"Sure buddy. What's up?"

"What do you think about me dating Yumi?"

"Me? Well, I think it's great of course. You two make a really cute couple you know."

He made a kissy face and Ulrich sat straight in bed, leveling his full glare on his friend.

"I mean it, Odd! Tell me the truth. I mean…why were you looking at us that way today?"

Now Odd went rigid and he met Ulrich's gaze.

"I just think…if you have something to say, then say it, okay? Do you like Yumi too? Is that it?"

"You really think I want your girlfriend?"

Ulrich winced and stared at his feet crossed beneath him on the comforter. He had a sudden image of Odd as a cat, tail lashing, eyes wide and stare unwavering like when they were stalking prey.

"No, I guess not. But- Well, what's your problem then? I know you well enough to know when something's wrong. Just tell me!"

Odd's eyes softened.  "It's just-"

Then he stopped, and let the rest leave him in the form of a sigh.

"Never mind. Look, I'm glad you're happy, all right? Let's just leave it at that."

He flopped onto his side on the bed.

"I don't want you to be upset with me Odd, especially if I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm not mad at you!" He snapped as he sailed up, taking the sheet with him. Kiwi, who'd been dozing lightly on the bed, jumped down and skittered to the corner.

"Well then what are you yelling for?"

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

Odd flopped onto the mattress again, and he was quiet for so long that Ulrich assumed he'd fallen asleep. Then, an hour or so before he planned to go to sleep himself, he half-heard something from the direction of Odd's bed.

"-you."

"What?"

He turned, but Odd was still curled up on the bed, his back rising and falling slowly in the gentle rhythm of sleep.

"Goodnight, Odd." He muttered, and went to take a shower.

"Night," Came the reply, after he left.


End file.
